Dark Anarchy
by Sniper Artist
Summary: Itachi's final battle didn't go as planned and being the jerk he is, Madara had to get rid of Itachi himself. Too bad that didn't go as planned either... Some bad guy he is.
1. Change of Scenery

_**Dark Anarchy**_

_A Fanfiction by: Sniper Artist_

_Summary: Itachi's final battle didn't go as he planned and being the jerk he is, Madara had to get rid of Itachi himself. Too bad that didn't go as planned either.  
_

_Disclaimer: Copyrights of One Piece and Naruto goes to Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto respectively._

_**A/N: **__Welcome to my third and final story. This is an answer to Thanathos's "New World" challenge, so I would like to grace him with the proper credit. The plot he provided interested me since I was not allowed to use Naruto. I liked the idea, hence why I took it up. I am still unsure of the pairings I will use (for the first time) so don't expect too much. If you guys wanna suggest a pair to use then go right on ahead. _

_The only person I'm sure that I won't use as a pairing is Boa Hancock. Why? Because an Empress is only fit to be with the King._

_

* * *

_

_"People don't fear God, Fear itself is God."~ Enel. (One Piece)_

_

* * *

_

_The Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold_

There was a man that was once described to be a "once in a century" genius. A being of such inhumane natural abilities that even the prodigies of all prodigies would bow down before his might. A man with such talent that it was said that he was blessed personally by the Gods themselves. Why?

Because in a mere four years into his life, he had already acquired the ability to in a sense, "Kill his own heart". He was able to do tasks that many people five times his age and experience feared to do. And that was to throw away their hearts and fight for the greater good. To forget his own ambitions and happiness to bless the world with another day of peace.

The despair of a tragic hero. The despair of one, Uchiha Itachi.

Nonetheless, he planned his own life to the teeth. After massacring most of his brethren, he planned and performed his schemes with amazing accuracy. Allowing his little brother to grow up with a hatred unknown to man and allowed him to grow so strong that even he would have trouble.

Sadly, that was not the case.

_"T-this was not how it was meant to be..."_ There he stood, gazing at the fallen form of his little, teenage brother. There were many things going through his head at the moment but there was a few things that stood out the most.

Why in the world was his brother so weak? Did he have so little amount of hatred? Did he even train his body to match his eyes? Did he even bother learning new techniques to defeat him? What the hell was Orochimaru doing with him for the last three years? Where in the hell did my cloak go? Ignoring the last thought, he began to review the fight from the beginning.

The fight started out as a showdown of the "eyes" as the Uchiha brothers would like to call it. Whom ever had the better wit with their Sharingan would come out on top and of course being the veteran master for about twenty plus years, the older brother had won without breaking a sweat at all.

Then the match escalated into a close combat styled fight where his younger brother had a definite advantage due to his superior eyesight and younger, fresher form. Itachi held out by mere experience alone during this phase, using what he's learned throughout the years to counter attack his opponent. After growing seemingly impatient, Sasuke started his ninjutsu phase and called out his many different fire and lightning techniques in an attempt to defeat him.

And from then on, Itachi began to notice the pathetic movements from his brother. A clear sign of fatigue due to over use of energy and inefficient chakra usage. Itachi wasn't surprised since he did notice the sheer amount of chakra his little brother used to just keep up his speed.

Anyways, as the fight was continuing, Sasuke had decided to unveil his great trump card "_Kirin', _which was revealed to be a lightning type attack that struck it's opponents at speeds unimaginable. Of course, like Sasuke, Itachi also had his own contingency technique and what a doozy of a move it was.

_Susano'o, _the third and his most powerful technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Shocked that his best technique failed him, Sasuke began to grow desperate. Drawing the power of the Cursed Seal to escalate the fight further, Itachi could only watch as his little brother's plan failed him. The tattoos began to convulse dangerously, releasing what seemed to a be a eight branched snake attack with one Orochimaru at it's center. Itachi sighed and shook his head at the man's persistence, like a king cobra.

Revealing his sword, the Totsuka no Tsurugi, Orochimaru began to sweat in fear at the sight of it. And with just a few swings, the giant snake had been eliminated along with Orochimaru.

This was when everything was accomplished. Itachi smiled inwardly to himself at his brilliant performance, now looking to Sasuke so he could do his finale. As he approached, he began to contemplate his final words. The words that would set his little brother straight and send him back to Konoha to fulfill his final wishes.

But it was all for naught.

As Itachi approached with his fingers seemingly ready to accomplish his false goal, Sasuke fainted from shock. Itachi widened his eyes and ended his own fall by grabbing on the the wall.

And that was how it all came here.

_"Dammit! I was supposed to die in front of him! And he faints from shock? Pathetic, Sasuke! Pathetic!"_

Itachi was at a loss of what to do. Should he wake up his brother, only for him to faint again from shock at the fact of his loss. The situation was almost as frustrating as following Naruto on one of his prank calls, being that the boy's pranks were as repetitive as Sasuke's techniques.

"My, my... What do we have here?" Itachi widened his eyes and turned his head to see one Uchiha Madara. In a panic, he managed to activate his Amaterasu just in time for him to burn Madara's left arm completely. The masked man shrieked in pain, angry to have been caught off guard so easily.

"Tch! I don't have a need for you anymore Itachi... So you can go ahead and take your leave." Itachi was too tired to move properly, but decided to defend the attack. Activating Susano'o, he was left confused as Madara spoke a word that he had not expected at all.

_**"Kamui!"**_

The last thing Itachi saw was the sight of Susano'o slashing his sword at the dimensional rift. And any thing after that was left in darkness.

And that was how Itachi left the world of shinobi. To where?

No one knew.

* * *

_Once upon a stormy night, two dragons descended upon this land. One of Night and the other of Day. They came to inspect the progression of humanity. That was when they saw it. The tower that the humans have built to reach and raid the heavens. Angered by their insolence and foolishness, the Dragons struck the castle with their most powerful attacks! Sending the tower back to the bottom of the chain, along with human progression. _

_As long as the Dragons stood, the tower would never reach the heaven. For once it reaches the clouds, they are to be brought down by heavenly fire._

_Only to be reborn anew._

* * *

_?_

Darkness was what welcomed Itachi as he opened his eyes. And for the first time in a long time, the man was confused to the point of wondering if he had gone insane. He saw it! His death at the hands of Uchiha Madara.

_"I should be dead...Maybe this is hell?" _The raven haired man looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was inside of a solitary room with bars. The room had no sign of services at all and it came with nothing but a small bench.

_"I guess...I will never be allowed peace huh?" _His eyes looked to the corner and saw that his hands were handcuffed to the wall. His clothing consisted of a typical black and white striped prisoner uniform. The former ANBU nearly chuckled at the thought of hell having a dress code for mere convicts. It was clear to Itachi that this was hell.

But that was before he saw one of the strangest people before him. And not to mention this person had quite an outfit.

"Oooh ~ Hello...I see you have awaken." A woman said as she stood in front of his cage. Now Itachi had expected many things in this place that he dubbed as hell but she was definitely not one of them. The woman in front of him looked like she enjoyed cosplaying as a sort of dominatrix. She wore a skimpy red top that only manages to cover the top part of her body and pants to match. She also has sleeves that slope into a stylish rips that gives a certain resemblance to fire. Her neck was covered by a white scarf and in her left hand was a pitchfork that fit the outfit more then he could have wished.

"Who are you...?" Itachi answered in a weak voice, only to get whipped by the woman in front of him. He didn't react at all to the pain much to the surprise of his current visitor.

"Oooh ~ I love tough ones like you! My name's is Sadi-chan and I know that we'll get along well. You're gonna be my new boy-toy." And with that, she began to leave. But before getting out of earshot, he managed to hear a few words that left her mouth.

"Welcome to Impel Down."

* * *

End. Prologue.

This is my third and most likely final story. It's a challenge from an author named _**Thanathos **_called the "New World"_**. **_

I would like to thank Thanathos for allowing me to take up this challenge so props to him! And for those who enjoy reading interesting plots, he's the man to turn to.

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this prologue. With DoW and Last Ride, this will be my last of the Big three that I have prepared.

Two One Piece crossovers and a Fairy Tail one. Three has always been my lucky number...other than four.

I also know that Itachi is supposed to be terminally ill...but I'll explain that next chapter. It's actually a funny explanation haha.

Be sure to leave your thoughts if you wish. I don't really expect too many reviews for this story because I'm doing this for the mere fun of it.

Thank you for reading the Dark Anarchy.

_~ Sniper Artist_


	2. Interrogation

_Dark Anarchy_

_A Fanfiction by: Sniper Artist_

_Summary: Itachi's final battle didn't go as he planned and being the jerk he is, Madara had to get rid of Itachi himself. Too bad that didn't go as planned either._

_Disclaimer: Copyrights of One Piece and Naruto goes to Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto respectively._

_

* * *

_

_Impel Dowl, the Undersea Gaol._

Itachi was always known to be a brilliant shinobi. If one were to compare his full potential to that of Namikaze Minato, they would see that the two were close in all categories of ninja like abilities... and that was not a statement to be taken lightly. Of all the Uchihas to be born in a century, Itachi had the greatest potential of them all. But he was never given the chance to reach his full potential due to many affairs, one that ultimately destroyed his life and family all together.

In the sinister gaols of Impel Down, laid the said man. His hair was a mess, his eyes were closed but the tired expression was there nonetheless. The sadistress, as he liked to call her, Sadi-chan had visited him many times over the week. Was it a week? Itachi had no true way of measuring time but he'd always liked to take guesses. On another account, other than the fact that Sadi-chan was a cruel, cruel woman, he didn't break. In fact, he had no idea where the hell he was.

_"I thought Hell was an underground prison where sinners would be burnt all day and night. But instead of that, they give me at least one piece of bread each day and torture me for about one hour at the maximum. Why the food?" _

After thinking about it for a while, he decided to investigate using his enhanced senses. His heightened hearing the being his best advantage.

_"This place is called, "Impel Down", an undersea Gaol that holds the world's strongest prisoners...And the location of this place is called the "Calm Belt". Not once in my life have I ever heard of this place. Right now, I'm being held in Level three while there are five levels in all... What is the meaning of all these levels?" _

Everyday, he was learning more and more about his new home. His previous conclusion of being sent to hell long forgotten, being that many prisoners around him never recalled ever dying.

_"Is it possible that I could have survived? Is it possible that I could have been sent to a far away land? What did Madara do to me?" _

Itachi didn't really think of it much since then. If he was in a new world, then this place would be where he would lay to rest. Forgotten from the burden he was put through, forgotten by the very people he saved, forgotten by the brother that he saved.

That was just the way he wanted it...

Of course, it all started when he began to become curious as to how he got here. He was, of course a shinobi with a curious streak.

And to say the least, he was shocked.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Oh ~ you wanna know how you got here?" A seductive voice said. Sadi-chan was on her usual schedule of torture, but opted to visit her new toy. Her absolute love for torture was known to all the prisoners of the gaol but no matter what she did, the man in front of her wouldn't break. It was like he was trained to withstand whatever she did and it infuriated her...but at the same time, excited her. _

_"I guess I could tell you...as a reward for the challenge that you bring." Itachi looked up, interested for the information. _

_"Many weeks ago, you were seen flying from the sky and landed somewhere particularly dangerous." She smirked from here on, as if pleased. Itachi rose a brow at the look, seemingly confused by it. _

_"I heard it was an amusing sight. When you landed right on Saint Roswald in the middle of his..." She didn't continue, opting to straight out laugh instead. Itachi regretted asking the question and was now commanding his brain to wash the information away. _

_"Now...since I have answered your question...will you tell me your name. Ever since you got here, no name has been recorded in your file. Magellen has been very strict on such matters." Itachi sighed and complied. _

_"Uchiha...Itachi." He whispered, getting a nod from the pink sadistress. _

_"There is a start. How about we play this game a while longer...I answer your questions, you answer my questions?" She asked, smiling when he nodded. It wasn't her usual style but the pressure Magellan has been applying was forcing her hand._

_"Very good...Now, you go first." Itachi took a moment to think then spoke his mind. _

_"Where am I?" _

_"You are in the undersea gaol, Impel Down." She answered smugly, knowing that the answer wouldn't be satisfactory. _

_"Now...what is your profession, Itachi-kun?" Sadi-chan asked, knowing it was her turn. _

_"...Shinobi." He told the truth, seeing as he had no reason to hide it. _

_"Shinobi? What in the world was a shinobi doing flying in the air?..." Itachi shook his head. _

_"I have no idea." _

_"...I see. You're turn." Sadi-chan frowned, now displeased. _

_"How am I alive?...Even before I came here, I was basically on my death bed." Sighing, she placed her fingers on her chin. _

_"You are correct. After the marine guards were able to calm Roswald, a group of medics were sent to treat you. We didn't know who you were, but you had a very powerful illness. Fortunately, we had a doctor from the Drum Kingdom to treat you before your heart stopped. Before you came to Impel Down, they transferred you to the top Marine surgeon to be healed... and they succeeded." Liking the answer, Itachi nodded. He now owed a debt to someone in a place called the "Drum" Kingdom. If he were to ever be released, then he had to make sure to visit the place._

_"Good, good. Now it's my turn." Sadi-chan sighed, and asked her question. _

_"What is your age?" _

_"...Twenty-two." To be honest with himself, it was only a guess. He had no idea what his age was, seeing as it wasn't important for a man planning his death._

_"Ah..." She continued to write down the information, then proceeded to look at him. _

_"...Can you tell me...the history of this world and it's geographical features?" That sent the sadistress for a loop, confused as to why he would ask for such a thing._

_"I don't know why you would ask that, aren't you from around here?" She said sarcastically. Itachi didn't answer, much to her displeasure. _

_"Hmph! You're making me tell long stories now. Fine... This world is comprised of four seas, North blue, South blue, West Blue and East Blue. And in the middle we have the Calm Belt and the Grandline..." She took a deep breathe, contemplating on how to continue. _

_"I can't tell you the whole history so I'll go with something recent. Many, many years ago, the Pirate King was captured and executed by the World Government. But before they did so, he announced to the world that his treasures were for the taking. This was the start of the era of Pirates. So, to counter this age, the World Government established many different bases across the world to fight them. We are currently in the middle of this age." He didn't know why, but the mere thought of being free excited him. Part of him wanted to be free of his burden...but a part of him wanted to die. His crimes were unmistakable...after all._

_"Now...tell me, Itachi-kun. I have all the basic information needed...so answer this. Do you think that you belong here?" After that, there was a long silence. The silence made her slightly uncomfortable...but she resisted. _

_"Yes." She rose a brow._

_"And why is that?" She didn't know, but Itachi was smirking on the inside._

_"It's my turn right?" The comment made the sadistress twitch, seeing as she was goaded to easily. _

_"Whatever..." _

_"I want to know... where my belongings are." Itachi asked, making the sadistress narrow her eyes in suspicion. _

_"Whatever you had on you before were destroyed. Except this one item that we couldn't break. It was a sword...a weird one. It was found right next to you when you flew here." He sighed...knowing the dangers of that weapon. _

_The Totsuka no Tsurugi. _

_"My final question, Itachi-kun...Why do you think you belong here? What are your crimes...exactly?" He took a deep breathe, readying his response. _

_"...I murdered my entire clan. All the men, women and children. I don't know how many I killed...for the number is too great. I am...it's sole survivor now." She stared at him, seemingly gauging him. Of course, he knew that she wouldn't understand the significance of the crime...but that was the point. He didn't want her to know._

_What surprised him was her sudden chuckle. He didn't know many people that would laugh at the sheer terror of his crime, even in the Akatsuki. But of course, he wasn't so egotistical to think that what he did, was the absolute worse thing in the universe. _

_"That is a terrible thing to do indeed. But compared to the terrors of those who stand below level four, that crime is nothing. Your family means nothing in this world. What you are imprisoned for is disrupting and assaulting a World Noble. That means that your execution will come soon. You should be thankful of the fact that Portgas D. Ace is here, since he is a higher priority than you. I promise you this, as soon as Ace is killed, you will be the next one on the list. Roswald has been begging for your death." And with that, she left Itachi to his lone cage. _

_Leaving him to think about what he would do, if he wanted to escape. _

_

* * *

_

_Level 3_

And here Itachi was, sitting alone in his cage. The former ANBU captain was thinking of ways to escape but not for any particular reason. He was just bored, being that there was absolutly nothing to do.

_"I can still use chakra...but I can't form any handsigns due to these chains. My only hope is to use the Sharingan and command the guard to release me...but what's the point? From then on, I have no idea of this place's layout."_

"Oi." He was broken from his muse from the guard's call. He looked up.

"You're being transferred to level 5. Magellan-sama made that a must after your little interview with Sadi-chan. Apparently, he's deemed you worthy of entering the second most dangerous level." The guard didn't notice his slip up but it didn't matter. Itachi caught it...and was a bit shocked.

_"According to Sadi...Level 5 has some criminals with even worse crimes then my own. So...there's a level 6? Interesting." _He was ordered to follow the guard, escorted by numerous other guards and a man he didn't recognize.

"I am the Vice Warden, Hannyabal. And since it is protocol, I am to escort any level 5 prisoner to their new cell." Itachi nodded any followed.

* * *

_Level 5_

After many moments of walking, he arrived to his cage. Itachi was amazed by the sheer size of the place, never in his life has he ever seen such an elaborate prison before. The place was basically a maze, almost meant for escapees to get lost. He guessed that the place was probably five times the size of his former village as a whole, maybe even bigger since there were multiple levels he'd never seen before. Level 5 was a cold place but it made sense since it was called the "frozen hell". Itachi looked at the cage in front of him, noticing the huge size of it. None of he guards answered his look of confusion and just pushed him in, closing the cage as they left.

As soon as he stepped into his cage, he felt a huge amount of killer intent being aimed at him. Unfazed, he stepped forward and sat on his designated bed.

The source of said KI came from his cellmate, a huge giant man. He learned over the many days in prison that giants were common around the area. Now, he had the chance to meet one...and it wouldn't be a pleasant encounter it seemed.

"Oi, shorty..." The huge man spoke. The guy was maybe eight times his own size, and probably had the strength to match.

"Hn?" Itachi grunted, not liking his tone.

"What's a punk like you doing in my cage? I hate you humans..." He growled, looking at Itachi with unhidden resentment.

"...The Warden transferred me here. There is nothing I could do about it." The answer was plain and simple which was why the giant growled even more, seemingly annoyed by the smaller man's mere presence.

"I see...then the Warden wouldn't mind me getting rid of you then. A punk ass, pretty boy like you in level 5? You probably have some Devil Fruit powers...and you can't use those here, hahaha!" The giant stood up and smirked as Itachi sat unmoved. The dialogue caught the attention of most of the level five prisoners. Bored as they were, everyone was interested in watching a fight break loose.

"Hn." Itachi wasn't the least bit afraid, for he had a good reason for it. Gathering chakra into his fingers, he pointed his hands at the man as if challenging him.

_"Magen: Kara-tsume (Demonic Illusion: Raven Claw)" _

"Die!" The giant threw his fist at Itachi but before he knew it, Itachi simply...

Disappeared. And that was the last thing the giant saw before he was enveloped by a black raven-like demon. It would be a while before he woke up again... in the same arrogant mindset.

* * *

_Impel Down, command room. _

Unknown to Itachi, the little skirmish was not just seen by the level five prisoners. In fact, the security cameras caught the entire thing via video. The guard set in charge of the certain camera was confused as to what happened but that didn't matter to him. His boss sent him to the great gaols to look over Impel Down and make sure no one found out about Iva, the Revolutionary.

Dragon, being the sly man he was, sent one of his own spies to infiltrate Impel Down and it worked easily. Another job he had was to recruit powerful people to the revolutionaries...and he had just found one. The power he used...was very uncommon. And that was what his boss wanted in his army. He wanted weird powers.

_"I'll pay him a little visit later."_

_

* * *

_

End.

Maah, yeah I took awhile. I had alot of things to do but I certainly couldn't ignore updating this story. Don't want to keep you readers and my employer, Thanathos waiting after all. It's pretty short but the next one will be a bit longer, I promise.

DoW's next chapter is about...58% complete while the Last Ride's next chapter is about 70% complete. Just an update.

I explained a few things here and set up a "path" for our protagonist. But there will be many paths so don't just expect one. I compare making a story to playing an rpg game lol. Dunno why, but it's so fun that way.

Anyways, I hope that I didn't disappoint. As for pairings...as the audience spoke, there will be no pairings. Thank you. It was an overwhelming choice so yeah, I expected as much. I still suck at romance which is why DoW and Last Ride are on such a hold. I need to create better scenarios.

1) _"Magen: Kara-tsume (Demonic Illusion: Raven Claw)" = _I know that the translation is probably wrong so feel free to correct me. I was just too lazy to type in Karasu-tsume plus it didn't sound as cool lol. As for the description, well it's just an illusion where the creator imagines a huge Raven like demon to eat the target. Of course, having no idea what it was, the giant fell for it. I'll later explain why a Level 5 criminal fell for an illusion so easily...so don't get your hopes up about Itachi being able to pwn everybody he meets.

I thank Oda-sama for finally explaining Haki and I promise that I won't overpower characters with it. Especially in Last Ride. Thank goodness.

As for the Haki thing, since I've read it, I've come to a conclusion. Any Haki using character is more than enough to handle a shinobi, if what I read was correct. The "Color of Observation" can counter any type of stealth and Genjutsu if properly used. The "Color of Armaments" can also counter any Ninjutsu while the "Color of the Conqueror" is just plain awesome. That means Itachi will be getting into tough fights, making my life a whole lot easier.

Oh and yes, I do compare Itachi's potential to the Forth.

Well, thank you for reading this segment of Dark Anarchy. And please, for One Piece fans, don't go crazy in the next three weeks. This one week has been eating me alive lol! We need to wait three more! I might die...seriously.

_~Sniper Artist_


End file.
